Guess who's Back?
by AnimeBongKawaii10
Summary: Obito Uchiha, Alive,Dead or just messing with your head? Uchiha Obito wakes up on the anniversary of his death, and when he returns to the leaf village, everything seems to have changed. "What the hell is going on here?"


**My life now**

**Ok this is just a short story I did couple of years ago . I'm quite proud of it, since being my first fanfiction, I hope it doesn't completely suck Enjoy: D**

"_Jarred pass the shovel!" a woman yelled. "Ok darling, I ought to get right to it" The farmer yelled to his wife. "Mommy, what's happening to the floor its growing hands" the little farmer boy said. "ZOMBIE!" The little boy yelled before sprinting inside his house. "Out of the ground came a handsome yet dirty young man. "Where am I?" the young man said confused. "Why your in Chariton springs __**(Not a real place... I think.)**__, the rootenest, tootenest pace to be but we here are farm folk" Jarred said with a wide smile. "I can tell" the young man muttered. "What's your name boy?" Jarred asked. "Obito, Obito Uchiha" the young man said._

"_Ey what were you doing in the ground boy? " I don't know I was on a mission with my team and I, I... died" Obito said. "You don't look dead to me, unless... let me just poke you with this here stick" jarred said. "OUCH, quit it we've established I'm alive" Obito yelled. "Hey um, do you know where the hidden leaf village is?" Obito asked dusting himself off. "That there is classified information, maybe if ya give me some money it might refresh my memory" Jarred said. "Bastard" Obito muttered. "Fine" I said pulling out a crisp 20 dollar bill from his pocket. "I'm surprised I even still have money after being crushed by that boulder that reminds me, who did I save? Was it in wait no it was...? Kakashi" Obito thought. _

"_So where is it?" I asked. "Where is what?" the confused farmer asked. "The hidden leaf village!" Obito yelled. "How am I supposed to know" Jarred said." I just gave you money, you said you knew were it was!" I yelled once more." I didn't say nothing" jarred said. "Hey kid, I see you've lost your eye, come here, I got me some eyes from some travellers who died around these areas" Jarred said. "You collect people's eyes?" Obito asked horrified. "No silly, we also collect there noses, arms and thumbs to" Jarred said. "I think I'm going to be sick" Obito thought._

"_Ya know my wife's a doctor she can pop this sucker in" Jarred said. "Your wife's a doctor, and you're a farm guy?" Obito asked confused. "What can I say she got the brains and I got the..." was all he could say before I cut in saying "nothing." "No silly, I got the looks" Jarred said proudly. "Nothing, you got nothing" I repeated. "Listen kid you want this eye or not, cause if not I can just give this to the next sucker with one eye who happens to come outta the ground" jarred said. "But-""Boy you want this eye or not?" "Yeah" I said sighing. "Then shut your yap!" Jarred said. "Fine" I muttered._

"_Darling why is Timmy hiding under the bed because he said- oh we have a guest why didn't you warn me jarred" A woman said walking out of the farmers house. "Oh Ahbito, this is my wife Lucy, Lucy this is Ahbito" Jarred said. "Its Obito-Uch"I said quickly, but sadly not quick enough. "Yeah, Yeah, Honey this kid just came out of the ground, now I'm not an idiot but I'm pretty sure the underground restaurant'ae aint open at this time" Jarred said quite confused."Nice to meet you" I said bowing and ignoring the farmers stupidity. "Nice to meet you to" she said bowing back. "Honey you wouldn't mind implanting this eye in to the boy would ya?" Jarred asked. "Oh of course not, sweetie lie down on the couch and_ _I will get my equipment right now" Lucy said._

"_Ok this is a simple process, open your eye very wide... now let's gets started" Lucy said. _

_(25 minutes later)_

"_Am I dead yet?" I asked. "No, sweetie, here look" Lucy said passing me a mirror. "I've got an eye, I mean two eyes, and I have eyes that match each other! I HAVE EYES!" I yelled like a maniac. "I have eyes to" Jarred said. "DO YOU HAVE RED ONES?" I yelled. "No" he muttered sadly and walked out of the room. "The only thing to do now is look for the hidden leaf village but I have no bloody idea where it is" I said sighing. "The hidden leaf you say?" Lucy asked. "Yes, do you no where it is?" I asked._

_Yes actually I do, my brother Kotetsu is a ninja" Lucy said. Kotetsu is your brother, wow" I said confused. "Any way where is it?" I asked. 'Its 30 miles down from the next town" Lucy said." "Thank you, thank you, you're amazing! And you married him and yet your still sane, thank you" I said running straight for the next town._


End file.
